<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Night by IllyAxolotl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187748">Silent Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyAxolotl/pseuds/IllyAxolotl'>IllyAxolotl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu smutshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyAxolotl/pseuds/IllyAxolotl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is a perfectly submissive boyfriend and Tsukishima can actually be somewhat gentle.<br/>That’s it, that’s the whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu smutshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima absolutely <em>loved </em>when Yamaguchi looked like this.</p><p>Yamaguchi was currently naked as he sat on a large dildo, his legs spread and his arms in front of him for stability as he ground himself into it, his jaw going limp as he let out another pitiful moan. His freckled skin was turning red at the bliss and embarrassment, but he kept eye contact with the middle blocker as he let out more moans from the toy. </p><p>Tsukishima sat cross legged across from him, still fully clothed. He reached a hand out to caress Yamaguchi’s beet red cheek, and the boy tilted his head into it, his eyes now closed as his orgasm neared. tears pricked his eyes, and right as he was about to cum, Tsukishima pushed him back and removed the dildo. Yamaguchi let out a string of gibberish, too wrecked from the pleasure and bliss he had been feeling to form a complete sentence. </p><p>Tsukishima made a show out of removing his jacket and shirt, aware of the fact that Yamaguchi was watching him. He took off his pants much more quickly, and as he removed his boxers he embraced Yamaguchi in an awkward kiss, though neither minded it. </p><p>Positioning himself in front of Yamaguchi’s entrance, Tsukishima put his hand back on Yamaguchi’s cheek. He had somewhat come down from his high, and was now panting and gasping for breath as he waited for the inevitable.</p><p>He went all the way in on his first thrust. Yamaguchi let out a broken yet drawn out moan, clamping his hands on the blonde’s back. Tsukishima admired the view of Yamaguchi, who’s face was turning red again and had drool beginning to form as he turned back to babbling. Tsukishima leaned down, kissing the slightly younger boy surprisingly soft as he slowly pulled himself back out, before snapping his hips back in. Yamaguchi left scratch marks on Tsukishima’s back as Tsukishima began to thrust in and out at a fast pace; all the way out to the tip, then all the way to the hilt. </p><p>Yamaguchi felt himself nearing his orgasm again, and managed to form a small warning before breaking out into a howl and cumming all over him and Tsukishima’s chest. </p><p>Tsukishima continued, chasing his own orgasm, and Yamaguchi began to whine and whimper at the overstimulation, but still met Tsukishima’s thrusts halfway. Finally, Tsukishima’s pace became uneven, and came inside of Yamaguchi with a moan.</p><p>He flopped down beside Yamaguchi, still inside. A hand ran through Tsukishima’s hair as Yamaguchi felt himself become drowsy. With a protest from the shorter boy, Tsukishima stumbled up and grabbed a towel and some wipes to clean themselves. Yamaguchi let out a sigh as he felt Tsukishima’s hands running over him, clearly focusing on his actual body instead of the cum that was splattered over him. <br/><br/>When he was finally finished, Yamaguchi had fallen asleep. There was a small ‘<em>I love you</em>’ from Tsukishima, before he slipped into bed next to him, arms wrapped around the smaller boy, falling asleep almost instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>